Old Woman of Wust
*NOTE: This is the history as the meech dragons of Bility tell it.* In (the old) world, (the races there) had been privileged to know Wulder. (There was) a special class who studied to know Him and His ways. These were the meech dragons. They passed their insights on to the general public. None of (the) high races existed on... Blaime. (The) population consisted of dragons of many forms and minnekens of one form. Through gross negligence on (the meech dragons') part, Mot Angra was born. (They) were horrified and quickly subdued the beast. His birth served to bring the people of Blaime to be more attentive to Wulder and his Tomes. That lasted many centuries, and then... the people became lax again. Mot Angra awoke. During the time of his restraint, he had grown in size. At the time of his second rampage, he was as big as a half dozen of (the houses) put together. He ravaged the countryside, eating crops, livestock, and the dragons. Each time, after he'd gone berserk, he would sit on a hill, gloating over the devastation. He'd pick his teeth with a claw and belch. He sang songs of his own significance and his exploits. He's cunning, sly,... devious, (and) powerful. It is (the citizens of Bitily) to keep him under control. It is (the meech's) fault that he was able to enter (this) world. Blaime was disintegrated both in its ability to produce food, fuel, and shelter, and the the people's oral commitment to one another. Evil ruled the land. Wulder provided a gateway for those who vowed to turn from wickedness and to honor Him as (their) Creator. All of the minnekens lined up to enter this new world. Dragons of all sizes followed the smallest of Wulder's thinking races. The meech were last in line, and severla of (them) wished to take the Old Woman of Wust with (them). She was the second of Wulder's creation and lived, shoosing to dwell in a peaceful garden hidden by Wulder Himself. From time to time, a representative of those dedicated to knowing more would make the journey to seek her insight. (The meech) revered her wisdom and could not see a future without her guidance. A young meech named Bellum journeyed to Wust to bring her. His petition to enter the garden was answered, and the hidden entry opened. Meanwhile, (the meech) went through the gateway with a handful holding back, waiting for the Old Woman of Wust to come. When Bellum arrived with the woman on his back, she was furious. The Old Woman of Wust said she was of the old, and Wulder had offered (them) the new. It would be disastrous to drag part of the old into the new. But the meech argued and pleaded and wasted time. Finally, the Old Woman said she refused to go. And she died. (The meech) men left her body and turned to the gateway. But (they) had given Mot Angra enough time to find (them). (They) pushed through the portal from (their) world in to (this one) and watched as the gateway changed in appearance, knowing that Wulder had designed the contraption to collapse in upon itself as soon as the last of (them) were safely through. (Mot Angra followed them through the gateway before it closed. The meech were able to subdue him for a great length of time. The minnekens left the cold north for the temperature and their dislike of the meech. They) had failed to listen to and heed Wulder. (The meech had) brought the terror with (them) because (they) though (they could) improve upon Wulder's plan. (They) were going to add our bit of wisdom by forcing one more person to come with (them). Wulder had said the choice was up to the individual. But collectively, (the meech) decided the Old Woman of Wust must come, and (they) ignored her decision. The minnekens washed their hands of (the meech) and left.Category:Characters